


trade the night for the day

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: byulyi might be in love with yongsun. she also might've hooked up with her last night.





	trade the night for the day

**Author's Note:**

> finally !! i started this in august and only just now got around to finishing it. loosely based on an interesting experience i had over the summer :~)
> 
> title from sivik "[last night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWTabuo8Cs4)"

Normally, on a Friday night, Byulyi would be in one of two places: on her couch, eating microwave popcorn and maybe drinking a couple beers with Hyejin, or in bed, scrolling through Twitter. Evidently, tonight is not a normal Friday night because instead, Byulyi is pressed between sweaty bodies, dragged out for the night by Heeyeon.

In the back of her mind, she knows she shouldn’t be doing this, but the thought of kissing a pretty girl becomes exponentially more appealing the more she drinks. And of course, there’s only one pretty girl that will do.

So, yeah. It’s definitely not a bad idea for Byulyi to be here, with her crush-since-forever. It’s totally, perfectly fine that she’s got Kim Yongsun pressed against the wall, biting at her lower lip with her hands on her perfect, tiny waist. And it is absolutely not a problem that Byulyi is fucking wasted, and if the taste of vodka on her tongue is anything to go by, so is Yongsun.

 

Byulyi wakes up with a dead phone and a warm indent in the bed next to her. She rolls out of bed and is hit with a wave of nausea so strong that she has to stand perfectly still for a moment, just so the room stills. When her stomach settles, she makes her way down the hall. Yongsun, Kim Yongsun, is sitting in her kitchen with a cup of coffee. 

 

_ How did she figure out how to use the coffee machine? _ Byulyi almost laughs out loud because, really? She fucks Kim Yongsun and her first thought is about the coffee machine?

 

She’s interrupted from her thoughts when Yongsun places her mug on the table. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning,” replies Byulyi, a bit awkward now that this has all sunk in. “Do you, uh, should I make breakfast?”

 

“Oh!” Yongsun seems caught off guard, a small smile stretching across her mouth, “Thank you, but it’s okay. I actually have a pilates class soon.” She stands from her seat. “Where should I put your mug?”

 

“The sink is fine,” replies Byulyi distractedly. She’s trying very, very hard not to look at the strip of tummy that Yongsun’s crop top reveals.

 

The smirk on Yongsun’s face tells her she’s failing.

 

…

 

At 2pm, Byulyi wakes up sweaty and dehydrated, but no longer hungover. Laying in bed for another 4 hours sounds amazing, but she has an assignment due at midnight that she’s barely started. She drags herself out of bed for the second time that day, settling herself at her desk with her laptop. 

 

When 9pm rolls around and she’s not even close to finishing, Byulyi decides it’s time for a snack break. Or maybe coffee, she decides, as she yawns into her bowl of chips. She tells herself she’s saving herself from doing extra dishes when she uses the same mug that Yongsun left in the sink this morning.

 

…

 

The solution to a caffeine-induced sleepless night is, of course, more caffeine. Which is why Byulyi finds herself at the campus coffee shop, staring right into Kim Yongsun’s eyes. Wonderful.

 

Byulyi mumbles out her coffee order and finds a seat by the window, dropping her head straight onto the table slightly harder than intended. This is fine. It’s no big deal that she’s seeing Yongsun again, less than a day after they hooked up.

 

It’s absolutely, not at all fine. Actually, Byulyi was counting on the fact that they’re in different years and different majors to keep her and Yongsun far, far apart. Not that she wants to be far apart exactly. It’s more that she doesn’t know what to say to the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. And slept with. She’s still a little bit in denial about that last part, if she’s being honest. 

 

Byulyi lifts her head when a mug clinks down onto the table. In retrospect, she should have kept her head down, because Kim fucking Yongsun is sliding into the seat across from her, apron draped over her arm and smile so bright that Byulyi wonders for a second if she’s still hungover.

 

“Hi,” the older girl is either oblivious to or politely ignoring the blush that is quickly spreading all the way to the tips of Byulyi’s ears. “How are your classes going?”

 

Byulyi coughs a little, grabbing her coffee to keep her hands busy. “They’re um, going pretty well,” she replies, “I have a couple of exams coming up.” 

 

“You’re in business econ, right?” she must look confused, because Yongsun quickly explains herself, “My friend Wheein is in that class, I think I saw you walking out.”

 

Byulyi nods dumbly, opening her mouth to reply, but Yongsun saves her from saying something embarrassing by barreling on.

 

“We’re studying together later this week so maybe if you want you can join us? I mean, only if you’re not busy of something, but yeah we’ll probably be in the student center all week because I have my psych midterm coming up too…” She trails off and Byulyi realizes she’s supposed to answer, too distracted by the blush creeping up the older girl’s neck. Wait… is Yongsun blushing because of  _ her _ ?

 

“Um, Byulyi?”

 

It’s Byulyi’s turn to blush, finger tracing the rim of her mug nervously. “I’d like that.”

 

There’s really nothing to be said for the way Byulyi feels warm all over when Yongsun smiles at her. She doesn’t realize she’s handed the other girl her phone until it’s being handed back to her, the contact page open to “Y” and holy shit. She just got Yongsun’s number.

 

She’s trying to figure out what to say (“Thank you” or “Sounds good” or “I love you”-- okay, maybe not that last one) when Yongsun stands up suddenly.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you on Tuesday!” she’s gone before Byulyi can even respond, hurrying behind the counter and tying her apron back on. Byulyi finishes her drink slowly, still trying to process what just happened. She brings her mug back to the counter before she leaves and manages to smile shyly at Yongsun before she all but bolts out of the shop.

 

She spends the entire walk back to her apartment with her phone clutched tightly in her hands. Her fingers are itching to unlock the screen and send Yongsun a message. Is it too soon?

 

Byulyi finally gets back to her apartment, flopping face-first into her bed.  _ Fuck it. _

 

**To: Yongsun**

_ actually are you free tmrw night? _

_ let’s get dinner _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ! i'm sorry i've been so ia, uni has really been kicking my ass. i do have a couple other unfinished moonsun fics, so hopefully i'll find the time to work on them between my 89278392 exams ! 
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked this or if you have anything you'd like to see from me ! i can't make any promises but i'll definitely do my best :-)
> 
> edit 181022: sorry, but i will not be writing a sequel to this ! i do have other moonsun fic in progress though.


End file.
